In the rotary head type mounters disclosed in patent literature 1 (JP-A-2005-286171) and patent literature 2 (JP-A-2012-164881), multiple components supplied by multiple tape feeders are picked up simultaneously using multiple suction nozzles.
In particular, with patent literature 1, two suction nozzles each of two rotary heads provided in a line, that is, a total of four suction nozzles, are lowered simultaneously and pick up four components simultaneously.
On the other hand, with patent literature 2, two ring-shaped rotation bodies, an inner and outer rotation body, that rotate independently around a shared rotation axis line are provided, and multiple suction nozzles are held by each of the rotation bodies, and two suction nozzles each of the inner and outer rotation bodies, that is, a total of four suction nozzles, are lowered simultaneously and pick up four components simultaneously.